THE SICKEL (revised)
by J.L. Michaelsonn
Summary: A new version of the Sickel. From the author that brought you the Anti-Pegasus! What would have happen if the Outers succeeded in their mission to destroy the Dark Messiah?
1. Default Chapter Title

"The Sickel, part One"  
by J.L. Michaelsonn  
  
Author's note: Hi everyone! This is my second Sailor Moon series series. It's during S, when the Outer   
Senshi were around. please note, I don't have anything against Hotaru, but she bored me. If you're a big   
Hotaru fan, I'd advise you to leave. Also note: I'm a big fan of punk rock music. There are going to be   
several allusions to rock musicians. OPEN HOUSE PARTY!!  
If you get confused or anything, read my note at the end, k?  
  
  
  
  
In the shadows, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto grimly nodded to each other. Mimete had knocked out the   
crowd and the star daimon was attacking the unconscious narrator of the planetarium presentation. Hotaru   
was lying on the ground, breathing raggedly. A violet glow enveloped her, pulsing and shimmering. Suddenly,   
the Inners gasped as a purple sumbol lit her forehead.  
"Sailor...Saturn?" wondered Sailor Moon.  
Before Rini could run to her friend's side, the three Sailor Scouts of the Outer Solar System unleashed  
a massively-charged, three-prong attack. The blue, gold, and purple sphere struck Hotaru full-force.  
The building was filled with immature gasps and childish screams. Hotaru Tomoe jerked once,   
then seemed to dissolve.   
"NOOOO!!!!" Rini cried.   
Quickly, dutifully, the Outers turned and walked away, their task accomplished.   
The Sovereign of Silence was destroyed.  
  
And yet, the sprit of Saturn lived on.   
  
Some weeks later, Mina told the others about a new band called Sickel. She thought that the drummer  
was really hot.   
"Yeah, their music's awesome. It's like No Doubt and Matchbox Twenty combined. And the singer,  
Caryn, is really cool. I can't imagine what it would be like to be her." Mina said excitedly.  
"Really?" Raye and Lita were attentive, but Any was reading, and Serena was thinking about Rini,   
who was just now coming out of her grief. Doctor Tomoe, Hotaru's father, was very upset, almost  
as if he was angry at his daughter for dying. Serena turned her attention back to her friends.   
Mina went on, "And, best of all, taa-daa!! Tickets for all of us!"  
  
On the radio that afternoon, the DJ announced, "This is Vincent Jakobsin in for Tommy H., who  
is recovering from a bad concussion and doing well at this time. This great new band, Sickel, led by   
the amazing Caryn Reysonado, is having a breakthrough concert tonight...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okayy....Not much yet. But I promise soon Saturn will be back with a vengeance. The   
rock-references are coming in the next part. Also, you pronounce Caryn like "Corrinne"   
Her full name means "Maid Of The Ringed King" in Greek and Spanish.   
BUEANAS NOCHES, Y'ALL!!!  
PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU...BE KIND. I NEED SOME SUPPORT. PLEASE....? 


	2. Default Chapter Title

"Heart of Rock"  
by J.L. Michaelsonn  
A/N: Alrighty. This is part two of "The Sickel". If you just randomly surfed into this story,  
I think you should read part one. Note: the descriptions are pretty true-to-life, but if you  
are a Sailor Moon fan, I'm sure you can picture then in anime. But you should know that   
Vincent basically looks like Hawk's Eye (same face & hair structure) but multi-colored hair.  
VAST forever!  
  
  
  
That night, the girls packed into the the theatre, waiting for the band to appear. Rini stayed home.  
Suddenly, the openers came out. Three guys a bit older that Amara and Michelle. They were known   
as Chasuble.   
The bassist had the face of Taylor Hawkins, but with short dark hair and a   
neatly-trimmed goatee. He had bright yellow-amber eyes,and a tattoo on his left shoulder,  
shown off by a tank top.   
The drummer looked like Mark Hoppus, with longish, bleached-platinum locks and jade-colored  
eyes. He wore jeans and a baseball shirt with a comic design.  
Finally, the guitarist. He looked vaugely like the singer from SR-71, but mostly like   
Jon Crosby, with brown hair tipped with red and patches of blue and violet and   
orange. His eyes were robin's egg blue, and he wore a patent blue jacket over a black T-shirt.  
He called out, "Let's go, people!"  
Serena's mind was jarred by his voice. She had heard it somewhere....  
"VINCENT!!!!!" screamed a girl Serena's age. She was frantically waving and yelling.  
His eyes darted to her, and he smiled as she fainted.  
Vincent...Jakobsin? The DJ of the hit music station?  
He wasted no more time getting into a song. Apparently, he was the lead vocalist,  
and a very good singer. His voice was like Scott Stapp of Creed mixed with   
Blink 182's Tom Delonge, but incredibly similar to Rob Thomas. Their sound was pure punk,  
but with more brooding, thoughtful lyrics.   
  
Soon the opening was over, and the main attraction started.  
Sickel was a four-person band. The bassist was a tall guy around nineteen with short  
turquoise tresses, dark eyes and a large black goatee. His face was thin and angular, and  
he was strikingly handsome.  
The guitarist was a shorter young man with thick, pale blond hair that set off his deep violet   
eyes. He wore a black hoop in his left ear.  
The drummer was tall and strong-looking, with warm sienna eyes and a headful of shaggy   
bright azure locks. He seemed to have a perpetual cheerfulness attached to him.  
Finally, a girl with a black-and-white electric fender guitar came out. She was nearly as tall   
as the turquoise-haired man, ivory-skinned, and gray-eyed. Her wavy, shoulder-length hair was   
shiny black, with wine-colored highlights. It was drawn into a high twist braid, with tendrils  
about her face to frame it. She wore boots, black leather pants. and a metallic-gold tank  
top with spaghetti straps.  
The audience resumed screaming as the girl led the band into a rockin' rendition of their  
smash hit. Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, and even Amy joined the wild shouts of the crowd.  
  
After the concert, they tiredly walked home. But soon they head a scream not of excitement,  
but of pain and fear. They transformed, and ran toward the sound.  
An unfamiliar boy was being heartsnatched. Mimete was watching, waiting for the crystal.  
Sailor Moon ran in and did her lame speech. Mimete laughed andsent the daimon after her.  
The Inners moved to her side, but the heartsnatcher suddenly grew about three times  
its normal size.  
"Ha ha ha ha! Version 2.0! Bigger, better, and more effective! Too bad I can't hang around  
to claim my victory! Bye!" Mimete left.  
The creature pulled Tuxedo Mask, who was hiding in a tree, down to the others, then   
paralyzed them. They shrieked as they realized Sailor Moon was left to fend for her  
weak, pathetic self.   
She was soon pinned beneath the monstrous daimon.  
It prepared to kill her.  
She screamed.  
  
But suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a massive silver blade flash out of the  
shadows. It was like a crescent moon came out of the sky to save her.  
But she got a better view of it. It was a huge scythe, identical to the Grim Reaper's only   
larger. A dark figure clutched the narrow silver handle, as the blade descended and   
incapitated the monster. Before it could reassemble, a ball of white energy grew and   
enveloped it. It screamed, and was gone.  
The paralysis wore off. Sailor Moon turned to the mysterious figure. Her savior.  
"Who are you?" she asked in a weak voice.  
For a few terribly long seconds, the figure was silent. Then....  
"I am the Soldier of Death."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
WHO IS THE SAILOR SOLDIERS' MYSTERIOUS SAVIOR? FIND OUT IN PART 3!!  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

"Heart of Rock, (part 3 of series)"  
By: J.L. Michaelsonn  
  
The Soldier of Death.  
The Inner Senshi stared in shock.   
With a slow, deliberate drama, the dark figure stepped from the shadows, still carrying that   
wickedly-curved Grim Reaper's scythe. It was silver, and the blade seemed to be about three  
and a half feet long, and very sharp. The light from the street lamp illuminated her feet first,   
which were in burgundy boots with stiletto heels. The boots went up to her knees, and then   
they saw her short, pleated burgundy skirt under a piece of white piping. Her fuku was white,  
and the bow over her chest was ivory-colored and held there by a circular burgundy ring. Her  
collar was without a stripe, and she had only a single ridge of white over her shoulders instead   
of three, and a single band of burgundy trimmed the angled edge of her right glove. On her left   
forearm lay a thick silver gauntlet. Her choker was burgundy, with a hanging ring. Finally, they   
saw her face. She was a beautiful girl, with raven tresses that was the length and texture of   
Neptune's, that seemed to be highlighted by splashes of wine color. Her eyes were cold and   
gray. Her face was well-made, with smooth contours and absolutely no imperfections.   
She wore a golden tiara with a maroon jewel and two gold hoop earrings.   
"Who...Who are you?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"I am Sailor Saturn, the Soldier of Death. Who are you?" she returned icily.   
"W-we are the Sailor Scouts, protectors of peace and love." The words sounded   
totally lame on Moon's behalf. Saturn snorted.   
"Gee, that's quite nice. Sorry I can't stick around." She shifted her steely grip on the   
scythe and leaped straight up, just like the other outer senshi.   
"But...isn't Hotaru Sailor Saturn?" Mars asked.  
"Only when it's her turn," andswered a cool, knowing voice.   
"Salior Pluto!" exclaimed Mini-Moon.   
"Hello, girls. As you have just witnessed, the new Sailor Saturn had awakened."  
"The-the new Saturn? What do you mean, Pluto?" asked Sailor Mercury.  
"I suppose I should explain the position entirely. Long ago, before the Silver Millennium,   
the king of Saturn had six daughters, endowed to become the princess of the planet. But since it was   
the world of destruction, the youngest four, crimson ring, safron ring, orange ring, and maroon ring,   
all died. The next oldest princess was a slight, pale, unhealthy girl. She was Princess Saturn of the   
Violet Ring. She carried the weapon known as the Silence Glaive. Now, the last and eldest daughter,   
Princess Saturn of the Burgundy Ring, was a teenage maid living outside the Cronian Palace. But   
throughout the reign of Violet, the princess grew very powerful. So the Outer Legion of Planets   
decided to put her down. Right before the end of our millenium, Saturn of the Burgundy Ring was   
called forth. The maiden quickly mastered using her Death Scythe and Saturn Gauntlet. But when   
Beryl and her allies attacked, she, too, was put to sleep to be reincarnated now," Pluto calmly told them.  
"So, now that girl was the real Sailor Saturn?" asked Venus.   
"Yes," replied Pluto. She then turned and walked away.   
"Trista, wait!" called Sailor Moon. But Sailor Pluto was gone.  
  
  
IS THIS NEW SAILOR SATURN FOE OR FRIEND? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!  
PLEASE REVIEW.  



End file.
